


For the Good of the Scheme by Sahiya  [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Gregor was in a closet. It smelled like Ivan's socks. And it was all Miles's fault.
Relationships: Gregor Vorbarra/Miles Naismith Vorkosigan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	For the Good of the Scheme by Sahiya  [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [For the Good of the Scheme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/53142) by [sahiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sahiya/pseuds/sahiya). 



[ **** ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2019/Pod19/For%20the%20Good%20of%20the%20Scheme%20by%20Sahiya.mp3)

**Fic** : [For the Good of the Scheme by Sahiya](https://archiveofourown.org/works/53142)  
**Length** : 0:19:46  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2019/Pod19/For%20the%20Good%20of%20the%20Scheme%20by%20Sahiya.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for hosting & annapods for cover rating sticker


End file.
